


More To Love

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Body Worship, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Gore, Hunting, Knotting, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunt, dub con, omega!reader, plus sized reader, self-deprication, self-hate, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests for plus sized reader as an Omega with Dean as an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Love

 

Hunting in Florida, in the middle of the worst heatwave  _ ever _ , was possibly the stupidest idea you’d had this decade. Aside from the obvious issues with sweating, dehydration and just everything being baked beyond recognition, you’d also found that vampires? A lot harder to fight with when you could barely breathe in the haze of thick air filling your lungs.

You weren’t even sure what possessed you to head this way, when you hadn’t ventured this far east in a long time. But, Garth had begged for you to take the case, saying that any other hunter would avoid his calls. Truth was, you were a soft touch where it came to the gangly older hunter; after all, he’d saved your life and shown you how to fight the things that went bump in the night.

Luckily, there’d only be three vamps, not the nest Garth had gone on about for half an hour. It took less than five minutes to bring down the first two, inexperienced little blood suckers. The third was a little more wily and you were currently trying to track him in the upstairs of the derelict house they’d picked for their home. The smell of decaying flesh was overwhelming, and even worse in the thousand degree heat, and it took everything you had not to gag.

‘Poor little hunter, does the smell bother you?’

The vamp’s voice taunted you from the darkness and you held your machete up, scowling at the pitch black around you. Fangface laughed, and you turned as the sound moved around the open space.

‘Although, little ain’t the word for you, is it sweetheart?’

Your scowl only deepened. Nothing like a bitch vamp to go for the personal attack.

‘Size of you, I bet you coulda fed me and mine for days. Look at all that plump flesh, just pumpin’ with the good stuff.’

‘Shut up,’ you snarled, only for him to laugh, moving around you once more. The machete in your hand was already coated in red liquid, and you stretched your neck out, trying to ignore the sweat beading on your forehead. ‘Why don’t you come out here and face me?’

The vamp ignored the challenge, sniggering as he circled you. ‘I always like the big girls. And you look good enough to eat. Shorts shorts and all. Look at those thick thighs, baby. You got a tasty vein for me to tap in there?’ He sniffed audibly, and you cringed. ‘Hmmm, and an Omega to boot. Don’t get many of those hunting alone. No Alpha for you, huh?’ His laugh was beginning to grate on your nerves. ‘I may as well put you out of your misery.’

He moved across the room, a flash across your vision and you hit out with the machete, completely missing. Swerving to the size, you felt hands on your back, almost ripping your vest top as they threw you against the wall. You hit the plasterboard with a grunt of pain, dropping to your hands and knees, your machete skittering just out of reach.

‘Fuck me, baby. Look at the dent you made.’ The vampire laughed loudly, standing in front of you.

‘Didn’t your mama ever tell you  it’s rude to comment on someone’s appearance?’ You looked up, eyes narrowed as you watched the vampire shrug. He was plain looking, dark haired, with a significant amount of stubble that looked like he’d tried and failed to grow a hipster beard. You climbed to your feet, knowing you couldn’t reach your weapon in time, and knowing you had to bait him so you could find another way to grab it. ‘I mean, come on, don’t you think I’ve heard the fat jokes?’

The vampire rolled his shoulders, and grinned at you, letting his fangs drop. ‘Not all of them. You look like a big roast dinner to me, sweetheart. And I’m hungry.’

‘What, the six college girls not enough for you?’ You spat, feeling the wall at your back.

‘Stick figures compared to you, baby. Nothing satisfies me like a fat meal.’ He grinned, and you clenched your fist, quickly bringing it up to clock him around the face. The vamp stumbled a little, laughing as you cradled your wrist, the punch feeling like you’d nailed into concrete with your fist. ‘Good try, but not good enough. Why the hell did you sign up to be a hunter? I don’t see you outrunning a Wendigo any time soon.’

His fingers came up to close around your throat, and you struggled against his significantly stronger grip. ‘Right thing to do.’ You gasped, feeling his sharp nails dig into your skin. He smiled, shrugging.

‘At least that’s a comforting thought to hold on to when you die, right?’ His eyes shone as he bared his fangs. ‘Bet you taste like sugar once I get through the outer shell.’

You closed your eyes, still making a token effort to escape, but waiting for the inevitable bite. When his fingers loosened and his body jerked against yours, you hazarded a sneak peek, just in time to see his head roll from his shoulders, revealing the hottest man you’d ever laid eyes on stood behind him. The newcomer looked down at the body, a frown on his face.

‘She’s not an M&M, you douche.’ He looked up at you with brilliant green eyes, and you felt your heart thump out of beat in the cheesiest of ways. Your mouth worked to form words as the man held out a hand to help you over the decapitated vamp. ‘Hey, I’m Dean. Garth called us, said he was worried.’

You nodded a little dumbly, pulling your hand away from his like you’d been burnt by his touch. This man, whoever his drop dead gorgeous ass was, was an Alpha and was  _ way _ out of your league, despite what your throbbing loins were telling you. ‘I’m Y/N.’

‘Thought as much. You on your own?’ He looked concerned at the thought and you bristled a little.

‘Yeah. Why, can’t a girl hunt on her own? Or is it because I’m fat?’

Dean looked a little taken aback at the venom in your voice, and held his hands up, machete dangling from one. ‘Whoa, no, I wasn’t – just unusual for hunters to not travel in pairs in this day and age. Back up, ya know?’ He inhaled, his forehead creasing as he scented you. ‘And you definitely don’t find Omegas doing the job.’

You shrugged him off, moving past him and grabbing your own discarded weapon. You slid it back into the sheath on your thigh, grimacing as blood dripped onto your bare thigh. Your shorts were filthy and you felt all over disgusting as you turned back to the hunter, just in time for another man to stumble into the room.

‘Dean!’ The taller newcomer stopped dead as he saw the problem had already been taken care of. ‘Garth said there was a nest.’

‘Apparently Garth was mistaken.’ Dean grinned tightly, gesturing to you. ‘Sam meet Y/N. She’s hunting  _ alone _ .’

Sam frowned, and your shoulders sagged as you rolled your eyes at Dean’s tone. ‘Look, I’m sure you’re both exceptionally capable Alphas, but I happen to be a perfectly capable Omega. I hunt, big deal. Vamps are dead, thank you for the save, nice to meet you, I’m gone.’ You pushed past Dean, trying to ignore the thick bulge of his upper arm as you did so, and headed for the stairs. Sam moved, letting you past, and you stomped down, intent on getting away from them, out of this heat and into a freezing cold shower.

‘Hey, you can’t just run off like that.’ Dean yelled after you, following quickly.

‘Free country, right?’ You didn’t turn back, heading for your piece of crap car outside. She wasn’t much, a battered old Dodge, but your dad had given her to you for your eighteenth and you’d managed to keep her ticking this long.

‘Yeah, but –‘

‘But what? I said thank you.’ You turned as you  reached the vehicle, opening the door and unclipping the machete holster from your thigh. As you bent to throw it into the backseat,  Dean’s hand closed around the top of the door frame, and he looked down at you, making you feel a little squirmy as you stood back up. ‘Job’s done. I don’t need to stick around, and sorry but Florida heat is not my style.’

Dean smirked. ‘I dunno. The short shorts suit you.’

You could have taken it as a compliment, but the way he leered made your insides curl in anger and you yanked the door out of his hand. ‘Goodbye, Don.’

‘It’s Dean.’ He said, frowning, obviously confused at your behaviour. You sat in the car, and went to pull the door shut but Dean’s hand landed on it again. ‘Look, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did to piss you off but…you can understand the concern right? You just nearly got chomped on, and you’re running off like it’s no big deal.’

You laughed bitterly, looking up at him from the driver’s seat. ‘What, did you want me to fall at your feet because you’re a big handsome Alpha, who came and save the poor Omega from being eaten?’ You pulled at the door, scowling when it wouldn’t budge in his grip. ‘Not my style. Let go.’

‘No.’

Footsteps crunched up behind him as Sam jogged to the car, his expression confused as he watched his brother hold the door open. ‘Dean?’

‘Can you just let me leave? I haven’t done anything wrong.’ Frustration made your throat tight, and you pulled hard on the door, turning pleading eyes on Sam.

‘Dean, just let her go.’

The other hunter’s mouth was set in a thin line as you pulled against his hold. ‘I can’t.’

Sam frowned. ‘Why not?’

Dean sighed, hanging his head, and you stop dragging on the door as his green eyes met yours. ‘She’s my Omega.’

Your hand froze on the door before you snatched it away, and you barely hear the choked exclamation Sam made. ‘What? Dean, you just met her.’

‘And?’ The green eyed hunter spared a glare for the other man, and you looked between them, not sure how to react. Sure, he was attractive as hell, and you’d definitely felt a spark when you’d laid eyes on him, not to mention the way it felt to so much as brush past him, but…his? You shuddered and closed your eyes. The possession growl in his tone when he’d called you his Omega was practically a song to your womanhood, but he had to be mistaken.

‘How the hell can you tell?’ Sam’s voice dragged you out of your thoughts. ‘Dean –‘

‘What, you’re the only one who can have that true mate crap?’ Dean’s voice rose and you shook your head, climbing back out of the car to stand in front of him. ‘You felt it with Jess, Sam. God knows, you spent years telling me. Now I’m saying I’ve –‘

‘You’re wrong.’ You blurted out, holding out your hands to him, tentatively placing one on his chest, trying to ignore the way his pectoral muscle twitched when you did so. God, the world could be complicated enough, but did it need to land you in this situation with an Adonis type hunk who was clearly insane? ‘You can’t be. I’m…I’m…’

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re what?’

You couldn’t help the nervous laughter that bubbled out of your throat. ‘Look at me! I’m not even remotely your type. You stepped out of a GQ magazine shoot with him over there, blue steeling it as you kill vampires, and I’ve got more rolls than a fucking bakery.’ You sucked in a breath. ‘You’re mistaken. And so out of my league. So if you could take your hand off my door, I’ll take this as a compliment and get…gone. Elsewhere. Okay?’

Dean didn’t say a word as you peeled his fingers from your car, desperately avoiding acknowledging the heat thrumming through your veins at just touching him. He let his hand drop to his side as you quickly got back into the car, turning the ignition on. Before either man could stop you, you were gone, dust kicking up behind the vehicle as you drove.

*****

The Winchesters.

Dean and Sam friggin’ Winchester.

You’d chewed Garth out for not having faith in you when you’d gotten back to the motel, quickly packing your things and removing yourself out of the heat wave engulfing the east, heading back to the safety of Oregon, and the blessed rain. Jeans and hoodies were your jam, but Dean’s comment about the shorts kept lingering in the back of your head.

The fucking Winchesters. Of course you’d heard of them; they were practically celebrities in the hunting world. And you were beyond pissed that Garth had sent them after you, and embarrassed at, and for, Dean at thinking you were anywhere near being his Omega. It was a ridiculous notion.

Currently, you were hiding out in Redmond, Oregon, trying to keep your head down whilst you coped with another brutal heat. If you’d ended up stuck in Florida for this, you were fairly certain you would have died but as luck would have it, despite your damn cycle being out of whack, you made it to the relatively cool state you called home. It was difficult to maintain a normal life when you’d found yourself hunting, but working an online business had its perks. No customer facing roles, you could work your own hours, and, on occasion, do some good in the world.

Garth had been ringing for days, but you were ignoring him, intent on reminding him you were pissed at him, and too busy enjoying chick flicks and too much ice cream. Repeated diets be damned – you felt like shit, and ice-cream helped, at least for a little while.

The vampire’s words had hit home, when he’d mocked your size. You accepted it, you really did; your body wasn’t going to change any time soon. And most of the time, you were comfortable with it. Okay, you didn’t go looking in the mirror or buying nice clothes, because you  _ knew _ what you were and skinny wasn’t it. Last time you’d weighed yourself, you’d clocked in at two hundred and thirty eight pounds, and whilst most people would be motivated to lose weight, you went straight for the fudge cake.

It was glorious, and you weren’t going to judge yourself. Food was your crutch, your best friend and you weren’t going to change that. But you didn’t ever expect to find an Alpha who could see past the stretchmarks and wobbly bits. After being teased for it your whole life, since high school, you’d accepted your fate. You were doing good in the world, so who needed an Alpha to validate themselves?

Not you.

_ Keep telling yourself that. _

Dean Winchester had been haunting your dreams so it was unsurprising that his voice decided to be the one that told you off now. The deep timbre of his words echoed through every single dream you had, and it wasn’t unusual for them to be the sort of dream that left you wet and wanting. Eventually, your various tools to satisfy yourself had stopped working, including the inflatable knot you’d gifted yourself during your last heat. This time, nothing was touching the unrelenting need that was not letting you get any rest.

Your phone started to ring again, and you groaned, slamming your hand down onto the flat screen and fumbling for the speaker button.

‘What do you want, Garth? I’m still pissed at you.’

‘And I’ll let him know when I see him.’ Dean’s voice made your blood run cold under your heated skin. ‘Now, you gonna open the door, or have I gotta bust it down?’

You swallowed, pushing yourself up as you heard a thud from the other end of the house. Obviously he wasn’t kidding. ‘What are you doing here? How…how…’

‘All great questions,’ he interrupted, and you heard him boot the door through the phone. ‘Open up and I’ll answer them.’ Another thud, and you managed to untangle yourself from the sheets, reaching for your robe as you headed for the door on shaking, sweaty legs. You’d only slept in your boy-style pants and a flimsy shirt, and had no desire for Dean to see you in this state. He booted the door again.

‘Stop, stop…’ Your fingers shook as you pulled the security chain off of the front door, barely having the doorknob twisted before Dean was pushing the door open and thundering into the house. You backed up, unsure of his mood – you barely knew the guy, aside from rumours. ‘Dean –‘

‘Six days.’ He growled, stalking you like some sort of wild animal. His scent hit you, stronger than it had been when you’d met him, and you realised he was deep in rut. ‘Six days, I’ve been going out of my mind. You rejected me.’

‘I didn’t –‘ You weren’t even sure what to feel as he backed you up against the wall of your front hall, his frame towering over you and making you shudder. Fear, arousal, need, lust – it all ran together in a seriously confusing river of emotion that seemed to only have one end.

‘Garth didn’t want to tell me where you were, not even your last name. Sam managed to get it out of him.’ His lips hovered close to yours. ‘You ran away from me. Next thing I know, I’m in rut, practically begging to knot, but here’s the funny thing…’ he trailed off, his thumb coming up to trace your cheek as you remained frozen against the wall. ‘Only wanted one Omega. I told you, you were mine. And you ran away.’

‘Dean, you can’t…you’re not…’ God, how the hell were you supposed to explain this? He was high on pheromones, yours and his, and you knew that sending him away probably wasn’t the best option for either of you. You were in the middle of a vicious heat cycle, and Dean was…fuck, he was needy and hard already, pressed against you. His fingers pulled at the lapel of your robe, exposing more of your sweat slicked skin. ‘This isn’t what you want?’

‘Not what I want?’ Dean frowned. ‘Because of what you said? Skin’s skin, baby, and you’re every inch as beautiful as I expected my Omega to be.’ His lips brushed against yours and you mewled, fingers scrabbling against the wall as you realised the front door was still wide open.

With every ounce of strength you could muster, you pushed him backwards. ‘The door is open. I have neighbours.’ He turned, raising an eyebrow at the door, before using his booted foot to kick it shut. Looking back to you with a smirk, he shrugged.

‘Hope your neighbours won’t mind you screaming.’

‘Seriously?’ You huffed, shaking your head. ‘You’re like, the cheesiest.’

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. ‘It’s working though, right?’ Pressing back against you, he ran his fingers up through your hair. ‘Tell me it’s working.’

‘Why do you want me?’ You whispered, feeling a little pathetic as he swayed around you, holding you close before kissing you breathless. You gasped as he broke away, light headedness seizing you. Dean kept his hands on you, kissing a path down your neck as you whined for him. ‘I don’t understand…’

‘Baby…’ Dean nuzzled at your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. ‘Who wouldn’t want you?’

You had a thousand answers to that question; Daniel in grade school, who’d told you that you looked like a hippopotamus. Lucas in your clarinet club, who had head gear and everything, telling you that he could grow out of his phase but you’d always be fat. Mikey, your first real love, a Beta who’d taken your innocence for a game, a bet, and then left you sobbing in the hallways at high school. Every girl who’d mocked you, judged you for your size.

And you, who could change, but didn’t and somehow that made you your worst enemy.

Yeah, you had a thousand answers to his simple question, and Dean managed to obliterate every single one of them with one kiss.

His lips were softer than expected, and he gave a gratifying moan as he easily encouraged you to open your mouth to him, sucking on your tongue with a skill that had your knees weakening underneath you. His fingers were still plucking at your robe, giving him more and more access, and it was less than a couple of seconds before he had the entire thing undone and hanging at your sides. Almost automatically, you went to cover yourself again, making him break the kiss.

‘Don’t.’ Dean whispered, shaking his head and catching your hands before you could grab your robe. ‘Don’t hide from me. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.’

You bit your lip, averting your eyes from his, shame hot in your cheeks. ‘Got plenty.’

Dean frowned, cocking his head to the side as he regarded you. ‘Y/N, you just gotta say no. I’m...I won’t push you into something you don’t want.’

You blinked, realising that he wasn’t speaking about you, but about himself. He waited, his hands holding yours and stroking the skin of your knuckle softly, waiting. From what you knew about Alphas, patience wasn’t something they were famed for.

‘How could you think I wouldn’t want you?’ You said, keeping your voice low as you dragged your eyes up to meet his. ‘I mean, you’re drop dead gorgeous, fit and just...everything a woman should drool over. Hell, you’ve got the lips, cheekbones and eyes most women would die for. I don’t even deserve to look at you, and yet you’re here, touching me and…’

Dean shook his head, tightening his hold on your hands as he pulled you closer. ‘You say that, when I asked you the same thing. You’re beautiful.’

‘I’m fat,’ you stated, bluntly. Dean smiled.

‘Not fat. More to love.’ He swooped in, not letting you speak again, practically hauling you back to your bedroom - you didn’t even question how he knew which way it was. His hands didn’t leave your body as he guided you down the hallway, not stopping until your calves hit the base of your bed, and you yelped in shock. Dean pulled back, grinning like the cat who’d got the cream. ‘Now, you gonna let me claim my Omega, or are you gonna argue some more?’

‘Are you going to stay?’ You asked, hesitantly. It might all be sunshine and roses for him now, under the influence of your heat and his rut, but afterwards… ‘You won’t just leave when you’ve had what you want?’

Dean growled, pushing you back onto the bed and you landed on your soft mattress with an indignant squeak, barely managing to gather your bearings before he was looming over you, pressing his lips to yours in a swift, harsh kiss. ‘What I want is you, with me, forever. I’m gonna knot you, and I’m gonna mark you, and I’m gonna show you just how beautiful you are.’

You arched your back as he dragged your robe off of you, throwing it across the room. He stood up, looking down at you spread out on the bed, and you bit down on your lip, resisting the urge to cover up. Dean smiled, dragging his shirt over his head, and you couldn’t help the high pitched noise you made at the sight of his tanned skin.

‘What?’

‘You’re just…’ You swallowed through the sudden dryness in your throat. ‘Is it hot in here?’

‘No, I think that’s just you,’ Dean replied, grinning cheekily as he unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them and his boots off. ‘Fuck, I’ve been dreaming about this for days. When I could sleep.’ He climbed over you on the bed, stealing another kiss as his finger tugged at your vest top. ‘Damn near popped my knot once or twice thinking about having you under me like this. Was driving Sammy nuts.’

You giggled as he nuzzled into your neck, sucking a dark hickey into your throat as he pushed your top up, exposing your aching breasts. His thumb circled the nipple of your left breast and you mewled loudly, feeling him smile against your throat. Drawing back, his eyes lit up as he pushed your top over your head and sent it flying to join your robe.

‘I always was a boob guy. And these are…’ He trailed off as he buried his face in them, and you gave a little cry as he pinched both nipples at the same time. ‘I can’t even think of a word good enough for these.’ Dean’s smile only grew broader as he focused his attention on one nipple at a time, licking and sucking until both were hardened nubs. He ran his hand down over your belly and you closed your eyes, every single self-doubt and self-conscious feeling coming straight back to the surface, and you waited for him to change his mind.

Instead, he kept moving, slipping under the waistband of your slightly embarrassing Wonder Woman boy pants, not stopping until his fingers were sliding through your already slick folds.

‘Fuck, so wet, sweetheart. That slick all for me?’ Dean’s green eyes looked up at you, and you kept your eyes shut, feeling him withdrawn a little. ‘Sweetheart? Open your eyes.’

Slowly, you did as he asked, and he smiled, moving his hand to thrust two fingers into your cunt. You gasped, your hands coming up to clasp his shoulders as he started to move his digits inside you.

‘So wet and tight, Y/N. God, you smell amazing, so worked up for me,’ he growled as you whimpered for him, clinging onto him as he used his fingers to seek out your sweet spot. ‘This is all mine, Omega. You got that? All mine.’ He dropped his head, suckling at your nipples as you cried out, your orgasm swift and unexpected, his fingers working you through. When you were done, reduced to a shuddering boneless heap, Dean grinned, pulling his fingers free and licking them clean in the most erotic display you’d ever seen. He hummed in pleasure, before moving to drag your panties down.

As he stood up, you managed to haul yourself into a seated position, just in time for him to remove his boxers, his thick, hard cock jutting out proudly as he stood in front of you. Confidence took hold of you, and you reached out, wrapping your fingers around his stiff length, and Dean groaned loudly, nodding his consent as you started to pump his cock gently.

‘Can I...can I taste you?’ You asked, tentatively, fingers flexing around him. He groaned, nodding again, and you smiled, leaning forward and dragging your tongue over the soft velvety head of his cock. The noises he made were sinful as hell, and you felt bolstered by the reaction. You’d only done this once in your life, but the way Dean acted, you’d probably do it a lot more.

He tasted odd, not unpleasant, but salty, and masculine if that was a flavour. You could smell the hint of his bodywash as you slid your mouth over his tip, taking as much of him in as possible. His fingers threaded through your hair, encouraging you to go faster, harder, hollowing your cheeks as you found your tecnique.

You were so caught up in the motion, in the noises he was making, that when he dragged himself away, you whined in disappointment, looking up at him with a pout. Dean smiled, bending to push you back down on the bed.

‘Don’t wanna come in your mouth, pretty Omega. Wanna come with my knot buried inside your slick cunt.’ You moaned at his filthy talk, letting him manhandle you onto your side as he placed one arm under your head, his other arm draped over your thigh, pulling it up as he rutted against you. ‘So warm and soft…’ his mouth kissed a path along the back of your neck and you moaned as his cock prodded at your entrance, your slick making it easy for him to penetrate you, sliding into your wet heat until he was buried to the hilt. He kept muttering, but you couldn’t make out the words as you focused on the stretch of your cunt to accommodate his thick cock. You felt fuller than you’d ever done in your life, and you wanted more.

Dean kept his pace slow at first, but the heat rising in your core wouldn’t listen to reason, and you bucked back against him, desperate for more friction. He obliged, his hands holding you flush against him as he pistoned his hips into you, his cock hitting the head of your cervix over and over, his knot already swelling and catching on your pussy lips. You were lost, words given over to unintelligible cries and whimpers, whines of  _ more _ and Dean did nothing but give you everything.

He grunted, biting at your neck as you fell over the edge, clamping down around his dick, coating him in your juices as he slammed himself into you and remained still, his knot swelling and locking you together. His teeth sank into your skin, just about breaking the skin as you felt him pump into you, his come warm as it coated your insides.

You were panting, sweating and overheated as Dean licked the wound he’d left clean, wrapping his arms around you. He wasn’t moving anywhere for a while, and you let the warm flush of satisfaction wash over you.

‘Don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you, sweetheart,’ Dean growled, his nose pressed into the back of your neck. ‘Never thought I’d find this, find you…’

You smiled, feeling your eyes growing a little heavy. ‘Me either.’

‘My Omega…’ he purred, nuzzling into you, one hand cupping your breast as he tucked his knees up behind yours. The movement tugged his cock where it was inside you and you whined, prompting him to smile as kiss your jaw where he could reach. ‘Can’t wait to see you all full of pups, you know that?’

‘So...you’re not going anywhere?’ You asked, your speech still tinged with a little fear of him leaving.

‘I’m staying at your side, baby. As long as you’ll have me.’

‘Dean,’ you covered his hands with yours. ‘I’ll  _ always _ have you.’


End file.
